Dark World Issue 6
John There I was. My son was in some office and my wife sat on his other side. I knew what I had to do and that what Mike said was the right way. He went out looking for stuff. I got up and Darlene looked at me quizzically. 'What are you going to do?' "I need to vent. I'm going to find stuff to get Arvo better. " Mike told me I had to do something else, but I did not want to believe it. I walked into the room and saw Maggy lying down with her head on Brenda's lap. I walked out of the reception and ran to a playground. It looked so dark, because there were no children playing in it, it looked so scary. I think of Arvo who is never going to play in one again. At that time I noticed that I could hear people talking. I looked around and saw someone walking inside a caravan. I walked over and knocked on the door. Suddenly it was quiet and after a few seconds the door opened. 'What can I do for you?' asked a boy who came out. "With how many are you?" "There are three of us, why?" "You know what's going on, right?" "Yes, those zombies you mean." "Yeah, I'm with a group of people at the reception. You want to come with me?'' "Of course we will." "Bring all your food and other stuff that we can use. We are going to use it as a headquarters for the time being. We are with six and could use some help. " "We'll be right there. We pack our stuff and you will see us soon. " I nodded at the boy and when I turned around i saw Mike walking in the distance with another boy. I ran to the front desk, and when I got there I saw Mike talking to Brenda. I pointed to the rear and at the faces of Mike and Brenda I could see that something was wrong. "What is it, John?" asked Mike and I looked around. "Where is that boy?" "His name is Drew. We detain him temporarily. He stole things in a mobile home and since this is now our place. He stole from us. " "Okay, I understand that. How is Arvo? " "He is still in the office. Darlene is with him. " "Okay. I've found people to help us. They come here with food and other stuff we can use. " "That's nice, you know their names?" "No, only that there are three. It's a nice addition to our group. "I said and I turned around because I heard footsteps. "There they are already." Two boys and a girl came running our way with backpacks full of stuff. They walked in and Mike went towards them. "Thank you for helping us. We can really use the help. What are your names?'' "My name is Nathan and this are Lily and Carl. I spoke with John and we immediately packed our stuff. We feel safer with more people, even though there is a fence around the place. " "I understand. Welcome to our group. " "Thanks. We will soon feel us welcome here. " "I hope so." I added and Mike went with the young people and they were sitting around a table. "John!" I heard suddenly from Darlene. I ran to the office and saw tha Arvo was trying to say something. 'Boy. How are you? ' "Pain." 'Are you hurt?' Darlene asked. "It's good boy, we're going to take care of your wound." Nathan came up behind me. 'What happened?' he asked. "He was bitten, but we have to fix it for him and everything will be fine." "That won't happen, John. If you are bitten, it is over. " 'How do you mean?' "Then you turn into one of those things." 'Fuck!' I screamed and Arvo tried to say something again. "Bye, Daddy." I looked at him with my mouth open and saw his that his head fell down to the ground. Darlene cried and Maggy runned to me. She was crying on my shoulder and I got up. Mike came to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt helpless and did not know what to do. I looked straight into Mike's eyes and saw that they were filled with tears, but they did not get out. He was touched by my son and that is what i call compassion. He could become one of my best friends. Even in this difficult time, but then I heard a scream. I ran back and saw Arvo come up. I reflected for a moment and took Mike's wise words. I put my knife in Arvo's head and put him down at the ground. Later that day we were going to bury him next to the reception in an open field by some trees. Then we heard someone shouting at the gate. I, Mike and Nathan walked to the gate and we saw a girl. Mike opened the gate and without words the girl came in. "Lara." she said and we took her to the reception, but before we were inside. We noticed that something was wrong. The door to the room where we kept Drew was open wide and when we looked back, we saw that the gate was wide open as well. Cast Main Characters * Gary Weeks - Mike Welles * Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda * Charles Mesure - John Carter * Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter * Juliana Harkavy - Lara * Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan Supporting characters * Kyla Kennedy - Maggy Carter * Luke Donaldson - Arvo Carter * Robin Lord Taylor - Drew * Gary Lightbody - Carl * Brina Palencia - Lily Guest Stars * None *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths Arvo Carter Trivia * First appearance of Nathan. * First appearance of Carl. * First appearance of Lily. * Last appearance of Arvo (Alive). * This is the first episode where the whole main cast is appearing. * This is the first Finale episode. * This episode features the first supporting character death. * The episode title refers to Arvo who said this to his dad. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next EpisodeCategory:Horror Category:Drama Category:Zombies Category:Deaths